


Two. Four. VI. VII. Who so we Appreciate?

by Sosuke_of_Secondearth



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cute Dorks, Doctors, M/M, Nurses, get the booty, how do I tag??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sosuke_of_Secondearth/pseuds/Sosuke_of_Secondearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel, Roxas, and Sora all work and live together. Little do the others know that Axel has feelings for their other co-worker, Zexion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time to Get Ready

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a Axel/Zexion fic, it just hasn't gotten there yet. ;D

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!!

Axel stuck his arm out from under the covers and smacked the alarm clock that always, always ticked him off; no matter the length of time he had the stupid thing. After a few seconds of smacking a random spot on the damn clock, Axel finally ended up smacking the right spot and the stupid thing shut up. Satisfied, Axel turned over on his back, and lie there a few minutes, and fell back to sleep. After laying there for what he seemed was forever, he was awakened by a jumping Sora and Roxas, who for once were actually up before he was. Thing was, he didn’t know it, and his stomach almost seeped through his mouth from the nausea. 

“Come on Axel, get up! We’re gonna be late because of you,” joked Sora with a wink.

“Yeah, we figured you were up already but you were dead asleep,” Roxas added on, reaching behind his back to reveal a pillow that would have ended up in Axel’s face if Sora hadn't taken it from his hand that very second, and smacked him the face with it sending him flying off the bed. 

“What the heck Sora??” Roxas said with a grunt trying to get up.

“I couldn’t let you hurt my poor Axel,” answered Sora, patting Axel on the head while laughing wildly.

“Well, great, now I have to go to work, having to stand up all day thanks to the bruise on my ass! Thanks Sora!” giggled Roxas as he spoke. “There’s probably nothing there, nut can one of you guys check for me?” he said folding his hands together. “I swear if you say yes, I will smack the crap out of you.” He threatened them, raising his hand, and then smacking the bed.

“Well, it’s about 8:30, and we need to be at work by 10, so, let’s get crackin’,” Axel said with a yawn. “I’ll go ahead and get in the shower, you guys make breakfast, and when I get out you two can fight over who gets the bathroom next,” he finished with a stretch.

As fast as Axel could grab his clothes, he was out of the door, and into the powder room, leaving Roxas and Sora staring at each other in an awkward silence. Sora wanted to get in the shower much more than Roxas, at least that’s what he thought, so he hurriedly went to his room, got his clothes together, and went out into the kitchen to make their breakfast, which consisted of the average breakfast in every home around them; waffles and bacon. 

While Sora did that, Roxas went into the fridge, grabbed the bag of oranges from the bottom drawer, went to the counter, and grabbed the juicer. They loved freshly squeezed orange juice in the morning aside their breakfast, especially when they were having waffles and bacon. Other mornings, when they weren’t in the mood for making breakfast it was usually cold cereal and/or pop tarts, with the freshly brewed coffee that was made every morning before they went off to work. 

In the bathroom, Axel turned on the shower, mainly hot water; because that’s how he liked it, and placed his clothes, and towel that he got from the closet, on the sink counter. As Axel undressed, with only his PJ bottoms and boxers to remove, he threw his clothes into the hamper, and entered to the abyss of a hot shower. He washed his hair first with his favorite shampoo and conditioner, and quickly, but thoroughly, rinsed it out. He then grabbed the bar of soap sitting on the upper shelf and began to wash himself from head to toe. He then just stood there under the burning water for a few moments taking it all in. As he rinsed off his body, he gave his hair one more rinse as well. He then turned off the water. Since they woke up late that morning, Axel forgot to lay down a rug so that he wouldn't slip getting out, but since he forgot, as soon as his right foot hit the tiled floor, he instantly slipped landing right on his ass. 

Meanwhile, Sora was making breakfast, and Roxas, juicing, heard a loud THUMP coming from the bathroom, Roxas and Sora looked at each other knowing that neither one of them wanted to know what happened, so Roxas decided to be the bigger, little man, went down the hall and to the left, and knocked on the door.

“Axel? Are you all right? Need I to come in there and take look?” Roxas asked shaking the doorknob in laughter. 

“No, I’m perfectly fine, my ass just hurts. I forgot to put down a rug, but I’ll live. And I’d prefer if you didn’t take a look at it, thank you very much,” he answered through the door.

“All right if you insist,” Roxas called back, stepping away and heading back into the kitchen. 

Axel gripped the side of the tub, and stood up cautiously, his body shaking on the journey up. As he straightened his back, he walked over to the not-so-far-away sink and grabbed his white, fluffy towel and wrapped around it around his waist, tucking in the end. He went to the closet and pulled a towel of the rack, tossed it onto the floor, and moved it around with his foot, trying to dry up the wet tiles.

When he was finished, he tossed the towel he had used for the floor, into the hamper, grabbed a rug from the lower shelf, and laid it on the floor in front of the tub so that the next person didn’t make the same and painful mistake that he had. He may have been an asshole, but not enough of one to let someone else go through that pain.

To get his hair in perfect arrangement, all he had to do was shake it, or wait until it dried because then it stuck straight up/back like it had been since he could remember. So he stood there shaking his hair ferociously until he was satisfied. When he was done he stripped off his towel and dried off, going from head to legs. After that he began putting his clothes on that he put out for himself except for his shirt.

When he was done, he walked out, entered the kitchen and set his shirt on the back of his chair so he wouldn’t get any syrup on it as he ate. He sat down with his friends; stabbed two waffles, a few strips of bacon, slapped them on his plate and began to eat. 

“So Axel, have a nice fall? Roxas told me that you fell because you were too stupid to lay down a rug,” Sora said roaring with laughter.

“You know what? Shut your trap and eat your breakfast, all right!?” he exclaimed cramming half of a waffle in his mouth, chugged some orange juice, and choked a little, all at the same time. He barely heard giggles, but he still heard them. He swallowed the lump of food in his throat, and calmed down.

Since breakfast was finished and so was Sora with eating it, he casually went to his bedroom and got his clothes off of his dresser, and went to the bathroom trying not to get noticed by Roxas. Thing was, he didn’t know that Roxas was coming around the corner with the same plans as he. Roxas didn’t know it either, not knowing this was a huge mistake for both of them for as each of them came around their corner, they smacked right into each other. 

Sora had no idea what had just happened, but he knew for sure that he was seeing real stars. And he hoped that whatever he hit was seeing the same thing. This was true for Roxas, because his head hurt like a bitch, and he couldn’t believe the force that had come barreling around the corner. But if this was real he knew that his head was going to hurt like that for at least the next week.

Luckily Axel heard the noise, from the kitchen and going through the house trying to find the source of the bash. At first he checked the rooms, but nothing seemed to be out of order, so the only place that was left was to check the bathroom. So he went down the hallway and took a left, and arrived at the scene of two bodies, which belonged to Sora and Roxas. Axel looked down and cocked his head to the left and then to the right examining the bodies like a crime scene. He took his foot and first poked Roxas with it, and all he got out of it was a grunt, which was a good thing because it was a sign that he was alive. He then tapped Sora, and he got the same reaction. He couldn’t think of anything to do except get a bucket, fill it with cold water and ice, and dump it right on their heads. But instead he let them lie there and if they weren’t alive in thirty minutes, then his plan would come into action.

He knew that his ass was toast if coffee wasn’t made by the time they got out of the shower, so he scurried down the hallway and hurriedly went to the cabinet, got a filter and the coffee down, and set them on the counter. He took the coffee carafe out from the coffee pot and filled it with eight cups of water, poured it in the coffee pot, placed the filter and five scoops of coffee grounds in, and pressed the ON button. After that he went to the cabinet, got out three coffee cups, some creamer, and the sugar container and set them on the counter. He took a cup from the counter, and set it on the table. He went into the drawer of silverware, and dug out a tablespoon, and went to the counter, took the sugar and creamer from it and, placed them on the table. He sat down and retrieved two tablespoons from the container and put them into his cup. And he just waited until his liquid gold was made.


	2. Outwitted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys are still getting ready, when Roxas is outsmarted by Sora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zexion, still hasn't made his appearance. I promise he will, just give it time. :D  
> Please be patient with me. ^_^

Meanwhile, in the hallway, Roxas was the first one to come to his senses. Though he wasn’t all there, he was the only one who knew what had happened; at least he thought he did. So he got to his knees, and pushed off to his feet. He quickly went into his bedroom, grabbed his clothes, and rushed to the bathroom so he could get there before Sora did. But he was too late, for Sora had been a master of disguise, so to say.

Earlier: While they both lay there, motionless, Sora noticed that Roxas hadn't brought his clothes with him, so he knew that before Roxas were to get in the shower, he would have to get them. So he just stayed down, and looked unconscious until Roxas left to go retrieve his wardrobe. And that's when Sora saw his chance and took it. As soon as Roxas turned the corner, Sora gathered his clothes that had been strewn from the fall, pushed his way through the door, and immediately locked it. He turned on the water, thankful that Axel hadn’t used up all the hot water, and began to undress, throwing his boxers and pajama bottoms into the hamper as they came off. And that’s when Roxas found out the truth that, Sora was perfectly fine, with only a minor head pain.

'That son of a bitch!!' was all that Roxas could think of saying. He felt so dumbfounded that he had gotten outsmarted by a someone like Sora. He wanted to hit himself for being so stupid, mainly because it wasn't the first he had been outsmarted by Sora. His thoughts saddened because he knew it wouldn't be the last time either.

Since Roxas couldn’t get in the shower at the moment, he went to the kitchen, witnessing Axel slowly drinking his coffee with a wild grin spread across his face.

“I see you’ve waking up from your little nap. Did you get bested by the nurse again?” asked Axel still smile.

'How did he know what I was thinking???? Hey wait, I'm a nurse too. What a jerk.' Roxas thought. As least that’s what he thought when Axel answered with the following comment:

“If you’re wondering how I knew what you were thinking, it’s because you said it aloud, dumbass. Oh, and I'm not a jerk, I'm a DOCTOR,” Axel answered with another sip of his coffee.

“What is wrong with me?? I can’t even think to myself anymore, without talking out loud. Oh, Axel, I think I’m losing it. DO YOU THINK I’M LOSING IT? HUH??” Roxas shouted pulling his hair. 

“Huh? Of course not, you're just losing it.” Axel chuckeled. “Just calm down because in about an hour, we’ll be heading off to work,” Axel said trying to chill him out. 

“I think he’s turning slow,” said a recognizable voice from the hallway shadow, revealing a half-naked Sora wrapped in a towel, and drying his head with another towel.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Roxas questioned with a sad face.

“It means, that since you continue to keep getting outsmarted by me, that beens you still haven't learned.” Sora said very slowly to make sure that Roxas would understand.

“Hey, you know what? Let’s all drink some coffee. Roxas, you can use however much hot water you need so that you'll come to peace, and then we’ll go to work. Okay? Kapeesh,” Said Axel, trying to calm the crowd.

“You know what? Axel’s right, I’ll go get my clothes, take a nice, hot shower, and whatever else he said,” Roxas said with slight sarcasm and a weird hand motion.

“Whatever,” Sora said under his breath.

“Well at least he's in a better mood then he was a few minutes ago. Would you rather him be pissed off?” Axel asked with consideration.

“No, because, he's like a mad raccoon with rabies, but again, he’s cute when he's mad,” Sora answered, with a sip of his coffee.

“Okay then,” Axel said giggling, and finishing the last of his coffee.

They each poured themselves another cup of java, and waited for Roxas to come out of the shower.


End file.
